Wow! Really
by Frostcup17
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first post and i really hope you like especially you Sonourge fans out there
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Really By Miki Mouse16

NO I DIDNT STEAL FROM SEGA

Sonic was running home for another fight with Eggman

"Damn I'm soooo tired I can't wait to go to sleep"

his phone starts ringing

"DAMN IT"

He sees the Scourge was calling him and he was happy to see his name for some reason

"oh hey Scourge what's up"

"H-h-hey Sonic I-i-i'm pretty good"

"Are you ok are you in the North Pole again"

Last year Scourge had went to the North Pole because he wanted to see if there was an actual Santa Claus there but he nearly froze to death and said he'll never go the again.

Scourge blushed "HELL NO I'm just not feel well"

Sonic alarmed " ARE YOU OK DO YOU WANT ME COME OVER"

Scourge blushing even deeper" No No No not like that just umm"

Scourge has had a crush on Sonic for the longest time and he was finally going to ask him out

"Just what?"

"doyouwanttogooutsometime"

"What?"

"Oh I said do you want to go to Tails' house right now"

Knowing that's not he said he accepted "Sure see you in a sonic second"

"Ok"

Scourge hangs up the phone and slams it on the table

"DAMNIT WHY CAN'T I JUST ASK HIM OUT WHY IS HE SO PERFECT, AND CUTE, and so sweet, and dreamy and OMG I HAVE TO GET TO TAILS'"

And he runs out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(at Tail's House)

Sonic is standing and waiting for the Anti him to get there

"Where the heck is he I thought he would be here by now"

The green hedgehog falls in front of him

"OWW SORRY I WAS LATE"

"Dude stop yelling"

"sorry sorry"

"And stop saying sorry"

"Sorry"

"SCOURGE!"

Scourge now blushing super red that he would be mistaken for Knuckles

"So are we going in"

"What?"

"Are we going in the house or not"

"Oh yeah"

Sonic knocks on the door and they start waiting, and waiting, and waiting then Tails finally answers the door

"Oh hey guys what's up"

"Your airplane"

"WHAT"

"Just joking Tails"

"Oh"

"Soo can we come in"

"Oh sorry"

"come in"

The two hedgehogs walk in and that the house was a mess

"Holy Shit dude what happened"

"Oh sorry I was looking for my tools for the X Tornado"

"Tails you need time away from that thing"

"NO I DON'T IM FINE SONIC"

"Why are you yelling"

"I don't know"

Scourge feeling left out "Hey Tails can I see the plane"

Tails was surprised that he asked that because he was never interested in his stuff before "Sure"

So Scourge leaves but before he actually left he asked "Sonic can you come with me I need to ask you something"

Sonic confused "ok"

So they walked in the garage to look at the planes or that's what Sonic thinks

**Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it go to the review button below and post NICE COMMENTS NO MEAN COMMENTS thanks see you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we left off the two hedgehogs were walking into the garage and Scourge was about to pop the big question (no not marriage)

"Hey Sonic"

"Hey Scourge"

They said at the same time

"You go first, No you go first, fine I'll go first, ok stop, stop, STOP"

Scourge just said "you know what you go"

Sonic said "ok"

"So what were you trying tell me on the phone?"

"Oh well it wasn't important"

"It had to be important if you asked in the first place"

Scourge getting irritated "No it wasn't Sonic so let's drop it"

Sonic getting the same way "NO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING"

"BECAUSE IM PISSED AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW"

"YES YES I DO"

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOO BAD DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?"

OoO

**IM SO SORRY FOR THIS SHORT BUT OMG SCOURGE BLURTED OUT THE QUESTION WILL SONIC ACCEPT OR REJECT SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON WOW! REALLY BYE SEE YOU LATER**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic and Scourge were both staring at each other one was surprised and the other terrified

"Scour-"

"IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT I SHOULD HAVE WAITED I JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE IM SO SOR-"

Sonic cuts him off by kissing him on the lips, Scourge's mind was racing with all kinds of emotions but the one he felt the most was happiness then after a while they broke off and the green hedgehog had nothing to say so Sonic says

"Scourge I don't know what to say except…."

"Except.."

"Yes"

"yes"

Sonic nodded

"OMG YOU SAID YES YES YES YES THAT BEAUTIFUL WORD YES THANK YOU"

Scourge kisses Sonic hard out of happiness then starts blushing

"What will your friends say especially Amy"

"Their going to have to accept our chose"

"Its ok Sonic you don't have to worry about telling us"

The two hedgehogs turned around and saw all their friends standing at the door with huge smiles on their faces

"Tails what have I told you about eavesdropping"

"Sorry Sonic but I heard yelling and everyone was coming over anyway so... we kinda listen to the conversation"

"TAILS"

"SONIC"

Amy pushing pass everyone now everyone is terrified on how she'll take the news

"Hey look I'm sorry for chasing you all over the places and etc. but can we be friends and yes I heard about you and Scourge"

The two hedgehogs blushed and sweatdropped

"Really and you accept our decision"

"Yeah I mean I'm not against gay people or anything"

"Oh well sure we can be friends"

"Yay"

"So Sonic what do we do now" said Sonic's new boyfriend

"I don't know"

"All ready failed at dating Sonic"

"Shut up Knuckles"

"You wanna go"

"No"

"ok"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Scourge"

"How about we go home ok"

Sonic blushing hard thinking about the things that might happen there

"O-o-o-o-k-k-k-k"

His friends start chuckling because of how Sonic was acting but Sonic sent a death glare in their direction and they stopped

"Are you ok"

"YES"

"ook?"

"Let's just go"

"Ok"

(Later that evening)

Sonic and Scourge were walking home from Tails' house Sonic was bright red from what happened and Scourge was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him?

"Sonic?"

"Y-y-yeah S-s-sco-ou-r-rge"

"Are you ok because you've been blushing ever since we left?"

"Oh yeah I'm just cold"

"Alright"

They soon arrive at Sonic's house and Sonic grows even more nervous because he thinks Scourge was planning to do "stuff" to him

So Sonic opens the door and runs to the kitchen and starts making dinner

"So whatcha making?"

"Oh just some hamburgers and fries"

"Damn since when do you cook?"

"Tails and Shadow have been teaching me and apparently I have an amazing talent"

"Wow! Really" (haha see what I did there)

"Yeah"

There was silence for a while

"You know you could go watch TV until I finish"

"Oh yeah ok I'm going to go WATCH TV I MEAN its not like im leaving or anything"

"Ok?"

Scourge goes to the living room and sits down on the couch

"Damn why am I being so stupid around him I really like him but I don't know to tell him"

Then he sees a guitar and a karaoke machine and then has an crazy idea that just might work

"SCOURGE DINNER IS READY"

"OK"

(later)

The two hedgehogs are now sitting at the table.

"Wow Sonic that was really good"

Sonic blushing "thanks"

Scourge gets up and kisses Sonic on the lips; sonic was blushing real hard on and a lot of thoughts were running through his head.

Things were getting hot and Scourge had turned it into a make out session. Sonic's eyes closed and started to make out w/ Scourge.

Scourge felt heat go to a different place on his body and quickly pull off and ran to the bathroom.

Sonic looked confused and sad and then went to check on Scourge but when he got there he heard moans on the other side and decided to leave him alone.

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it. I've been thinking about changing the name please comment on what you think should be the new name Adios everyone see you soon 3 3 XXX**


	5. I'M SORRY

Hey guys I don't think im going to keep going with this story I don't think anyone likes it and I'm really not feeling Sonic stories anymore but I'll keep y'all updated if I decide to keep this story or not. I'm sorry read my other stories though and keep calm and review


	6. Adopt Story

Hey everyone I don't want this story to go to waste so if someone wants to adopt my story then PM me please don't let this story go to waste


End file.
